<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint my Face by julieschmulie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294724">Paint my Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie'>julieschmulie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yellow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Trans Character, F/F, Fluff, I may actually change the pronouns used for her we'll see, Makeup, Misgendering, Only because it's from Neptune's perspective and she doesn't know about Venus yet, Other, Pre-Canon, Trans Female Character, no beta we die like women</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune is bored, gay, and has too much makeup with her at the Summer Scouts Camp. She decides to force a personal growth moment for Venus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil), Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yellow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint my Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night over the Summer Scouts camp was heavy and deep, with the sweltering heat barely held at bay by the walls of the cabin. Group West sat in the building, all wrapped in their own activities for the night before they went to bed. Neptune searched through her makeup bag, looking for some choice products. Jupiter lazily watched her, fidgeting with the buttons on her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you planning on doing makeup now, Neptune? It’s like, 10:30.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel like sleeping, so I have to do something so I don’t fucking die of boredom.” Neptune let the curse word slip as easily as breathing, causing Jupiter to fidget in her seat slightly. She heard the snapping of a hair tie from her wrist. Neptune took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from going over there and ripping it off her arm and tossing it into the burning embers of the bonfire outside.</p><p> </p><p>Venus hummed from across the room, flipping through an edition of the Sailor moon manga, reading it for what had to be the fifth time this summer. Neptune made a snap decision, walking over to join him by his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Venus. You’re gonna help me with something.” He perked up, startled out of the fiction. He smiled sheepishly, wilting under Neptune’s direct gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uh, sure? What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna try out some looks but I don’t wanna go to the communal bathrooms to do it. I need your face.” A white lie. She had seen the way that Venus had looked at her when she put on her makeup in the mornings. She was prepared to force him into a little personal growth.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Me?!” Venus looked even more startled, dropping the manga. “W-Why not J-Jupiter?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Vee. Relax, it won’t hurt. Jupes doesn’t like wearing makeup, you know that. Also I think you’d look cute in eyeliner.” She looked over his face as he panicked, tracing the curves and angles there. Venus had big cornflower blue eyes and long blonde eyelashes. It practically begged for a full face of makeup.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not sure… I don’t think I’d look good...” Venus trailed off into nothing, his eyes turned to the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Neptune, don’t peer pressure him into doing anything.” Jupiter’s voice called from back across the room, an interfering influence. Neptune chose to ignore her.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, it’ll be fine, if you don’t like it I have makeup wipes. Boys can wear makeup, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… If you promise not to make fun of me...” Neptune internally celebrated, trying to keep a smile off her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, if I’m gonna make fun of you for something there are so many better ways than teasing you for being pretty.” Venus blushed slightly, his cheeks tinged pink.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uh, true. So… where should we start?” He smiled slightly, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. Neptune had the sudden impulse to grab his face and kiss him. She shook it off and gestured to the dresser that the three of them shared.</p><p> </p><p>“Change your shirt so we don’t get anything on the button downs. The Bonfire Captain will pitch a fit if they get messed up.” Venus grabbed a t shirt out of the dresser, suddenly stopping as Neptune waited.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uh, turn around please?” Neptune chuckled and turned her back, listening to the sound of cloth rustling from behind her. “Okay, you can turn back around...” As she turned to face Venus, she saw that he was wearing an oversized Evangelion t-shirt that went down to the middle of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“God you are such a weeb, Venus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! It’s the only clean shirt I have...” Neptune could sense him drifting away, so she tried to reel him back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, it’s honestly cute on you.” The pink tint on his face darkened. “Here, sit on my bed, it has the best light from the fan.”</p><p> </p><p>Venus gently sat down on the covers, pulling the t shirt down until it nearly covered his knees. Neptune sat beside him, laying out the products she had selected in a row. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jupiter idly watching.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, first off, let’s get a headband so your hair doesn’t end up ruining the look…” She leaned over and pulled a black cloth headband from her makeup bag, giving it a stretch to make sure it would work. She brought it down around Venus’ head to his neck, bringing it back up so his hair would be pulled out of the way. His feathery blonde locks were framed upwards, the waves sticking out in all directions. “Vee I swear you better know how good your hair is...”</p><p><br/>“Uh, thanks! I try to take care of it...” Neptune took the moment to glance over at the shower caddy he kept on his dresser. He didn’t just take care of it, he fucking pampered it. Good shampoo and conditioner, hair masks, product to keep out frizz. He could open a hair salon out of their cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, so many boys don’t, they just fucking use three-in-one shampoo or whatever the hell and call it a day.” Venus fidgeted a little, so Neptune decided not to press. She opened a tube of lipstick, screwing the base out so that the edge was fully exposed. It was as close as she could figure to Venus’ natural lips, a soft pink. “Here, stretch your mouth out a bit like this...”</p><p> </p><p>Neptune showed him how to stretch his lips so the lipstick would go on evenly, giving him a second to get used to the sensation. After she traced the outline in two deft movements, framing the pink skin. Using her off hand she opened his jaw slightly so his lips parted, filling in the blank spaces with more pigment.</p><p> </p><p>“Make an O with your mouth.” As he did, Neptune stuck her finger into the space, wiping off any makeup that was on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey, what was that for?!” Venus’ newly painted lips were held open in a slight grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be a bad bitch with lipstick on your teeth, Vee.” Jupiter joined them, sitting on her own bed next to them. She pretended to flip through her phone, but it was obvious that she was curious. “Here, next stop, popping highlighter.”</p><p> </p><p>Neptune flipped open the compact, taking an angled brush and swirling it around the subtly shimmering powder.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, make that O again.” Venus made the fish face again as Neptune raked on the highlighter, blending it in with the line of his cheeks. She swapped brushes, prepping a big fluffy one with the berry red powder. “And now smile wide.”</p><p> </p><p>Venus gave a nervous smile, the apples of his cheeks providing an adequate canvas. Neptune drew light circles, depositing the pigment and blending it in with the rest of the skin. Venus giggled, pulling away slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, that tickles… It feels kinda nice.” Neptune smirked, moving over to the other cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, turns out makeup is fun when you wanna do it. Here, almost...” With a flourish she lifted the brush, admiring the delicate blush on Venus’ cheek. His face was usually some level of pink, but the makeup enhanced the natural color. Jupiter leaned over, taking in the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll admit, he looks pretty good. You’re really good at this, Neptune.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am. Okay, now I’m gonna do your eyes, hold still so I don’t poke your eyes out.” Venus gulped, trying to freeze in place. Neptune took his chin in between her forefinger and thumb, turning his head sideways.</p><p> </p><p>She took the host of small brushes, filling the bristles of one with coppery eyeshadow. She gently dusted at Venus’ eyelid, the muscles underneath twitching slightly at the contact. She did a simple oblique shadow over his eyelids, painting a haze of warm colors. As she considered the colors, she looked up at the hanging light. The angle wasn’t doing her any favors, but maybe…</p><p> </p><p>“Venus. Do you trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of a question is that?!” Venus’ eyes shot open, the bright blue standing out against the copper. Neptune found herself stunned for a second before shaking it off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… You know what, fuck it. Just lie down.” She shoved his shoulder back, letting him fall without resistance. “I need a better angle, the light in here is shit. I’m gonna get over you.” He nodded slightly, too stunned to speak. Neptune got up on the bed, swinging a leg over his chest and kneeling over his abdomen. Venus’ face went bright red, but he remained blessedly still.</p><p> </p><p>“Neptune, what are you doing?” Jupiter’s voice sounded panicky, and Neptune could hear the sound of her plucking at the hair tie again. She tried to put the sound out of her mind as she leaned over Venus’ face.</p><p> </p><p>“There, perfect. Here, half close your eyes...” Neptune gently painted on a thin streak of eyeliner, flicking out the line at the end for a short wing. The shorter wing suited Venus, she thought, framing his big eyes in black. “Here, keep holding still, I’m gonna curl your lashes...” She held up the curler, but Venus jerked away, trying to keep distance from the mechanism.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that? It looks like you’re gonna torture me with it...” Venus’ voice wobbled, but Neptune just tutted in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Vee, I’m pampering the shit out of you, so I hope you know that. This curls your lashes so the mascara looks better. It doesn’t hurt, it just gets kinda close to your eyes. Hold the fuck still.” In a gentle motion she guided the machine over a closed eye, pressing the lashes into a curve. Venus tensed at each press of the machine.</p><p> </p><p>Neptune set it down, pulling out a wand of mascara and running the black liquid over his eyelashes, coating the blonde hairs. She sat up slightly, taking the time to admire her work.</p><p> </p><p>“There, I could fuss over it a lot more but screw it, I don’t have any of the right shades to contour your pale ass. Bam, done. Was that so bad?” She got off of Venus, letting him sit back up. He pulled off the hairband, letting his silky hair fall back into place.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… I guess not. Do you have a mirror?” Neptune opened the camera app on her phone and handed it to him, letting him admire her handiwork. His eyes went wide as he looked at himself, admiring the soft shapes that his face made. Neptune thought she could see tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“If you cry and ruin all that work I will fight you to the death.” Venus giggled, beaming at Neptune. It was one of the few times at camp that she had seen him smile like that. She felt a sickening flip in her stomach, and bent over double coughing. After a moment feeling like she was about to hack up a lung, the feeling passed, leaving a bitter sweet taste in her mouth. Looking down at her hand she could see flecks of black ichor coating her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok, Neptune?” Jupiter was beside her, hovering close without touching. There was clear worry in her voice. Neptune wiped her palm on the leg of her stockings.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just breathed funny.” She looked back over to Venus, admiring her work. “So, do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… yeah, actually. Thanks, Nep.” Venus wore a small smile, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. For a second, Neptune thought she could see a glow shining from his hair, the corn silk locks floating lightly. She thought she could see something under the surface, moving feather light in the gleam. But before she could get her head around it, it was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. We’ll have to do this again soon.”</p><p> </p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'm not entirely jazzed about using he/him for Venus, but I figured it made more sense than doing the censored pronouns thing like I have done before considering it's from Neptune's perspective. Regardless, I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>